Moonbeams at Midnight
by AgentOstrovich
Summary: Dean wakes up in a strange bed. He is about to venture into a mystery that he never could have imagined! Who is that beautiful lady in the kitchen, why is everything in the house so immaculate, and why do these children keep calling him Daddy?
1. Chapter 1

Moonbeams at Twilight

Chapter 1

Dean looked around the room trying to remember why he was here. It was like the reason hung at the back of his mind, but he could not seem to bring it to the surface. He knew that he arrived at this location a few hours before, walked stealthily into the abandoned house, and quietly searched each room for victims. That was the last thing that he remembered, until he woke up about 10 minutes ago. However, as he looked around his surroundings, it did not appear to be the same house that he had entered. The basic structure was the same, but the inside décor was definitely different. Where once had been rooms in total disrepair and cobwebs lining the corners, there now stood elegantly decorated furnishings. The once cold, dead fireplace, now had a blazing fire sending light dancing throughout the room; and windows that had appeared smudged and smeared with dirt and filled with the carnage of bugs littering the sills, now shone brilliantly clear as crystal.

He awoke to find himself lying in a bed of down-filled comforters and soft, cotton sheets. He knew that he was Dean Winchester, brother to Sam Winchester, and that they were hunters. Not the kind of hunters that one associates with deer, bears, and rabbits, but the kind of hunters that most people didn't even know about. They hunted creatures that most people thought were only real in the minds of macabre writers and story-tellers. Hunters of werewolves, vampires, witches, and other heinous workers of evil. Sam and his lives had been riddled with pain, anguish, and death, but that had made them the men that they were today. Men of determination, unwavering strength, and unfailing character who would give their very life for each other.

Upon waking, Dean had looked around the room curiously taking in every inch of it. It was an average sized room with simple furnishings, but it was neat and orderly. Dean carefully arose from the soft bed and walked over to the oval mirror that stood above the dresser. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed that he was in different clothing. No longer was he wearing the flannel shirt and jeans that he customarily wore; he was wearing a pristine white t-shirt and plaid sleep pants. He looked around the room for his clothing, but he didn't see them laying anywhere. He noticed the closet in the corner and slowly walked over to the wooden door and slowly turned the handle to the left. He heard the door squeak as he timidly opened the closet and looked inside. Hanging there were various colors of oxford shirts all neat and tidy with the hangars all facing the same direction and all fronts facing to the right. On the bottom rung, there were several pairs of dress pants all folded neatly across the coat hangers. The pants all hung at exactly the same distance from the floor as if a ruler were used to measure it. Dean couldn't help but sarcastically think, "A little OCD maybe?"

Dean chose a blue oxford-cloth shirt and a pair of blue pants and quickly slipped them on. He ventured into the hallway looking carefully both directions of the hallway before going any further. He was not sure what or who he was expecting, but it was better to be safe than sorry. As he walked down the hallway, he stopped and looked into each room. He couldn't help but notice that each room seemed to be simply furnished, but the housekeeping was immaculate. Every bed was made in such a way that even his late father, a former marine, would have been impressed. There was no sign of clutter or anything out of place. He could not remember a time when he ever saw a house this orderly.

Dean crept silently down the stairs, keenly aware of his surroundings and the tense muscles of his neck and forearms. He had trained for so long that anytime he sensed danger of any kind, his muscles immediately went into action. He was like a jaguar on the prowl. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stood assessing his current situation. He knew he was looking for victims, but he couldn't remember what he was hunting that would cause victims. He knew that he had entered an abandoned house, but he was now standing in a well-maintained home. He knew that he should call Sam and ask for back-up, but he couldn't seem to remember Sam's phone number, and he didn't remember seeing his cell phone anywhere in the room in which he awoke. There was obviously something wrong, but Dean couldn't seem to decide on the cause of the problem. He didn't really feel like he was in a dream, but he was so aware that there were discrepancies that it really didn't seem like he was in a trance like given by a djinn. At this point, he was just confused; it was almost like the time that he and Sam had been shot and killed and found themselves in heaven, but this place was not made up of his memories. He knew that he would need to investigate further if he was going to gain any answers.

Dean began to go through each of the rooms, noticing the upholstery, the furniture, the curtains, and the room arrangement. He had no idea if any of that information would help him, but it was a beginning. He had been trained to observe his surroundings, make mental notations, and make life-and-death decisions at a moment's notice, and Dean Winchester was the best there was at completing those tasks. His father, John Winchester, had never been satisfied with anything less than perfection, and Dean, in his desire to please his father, had trained tirelessly until he could meet John's expectations. He knew from experience, that whoever lived in this house was a perfectionist as well, and that helped him eliminate several suspects.

Dean continued his progression through the house, when suddenly he heard a slight noise coming from one of the other rooms. He stood completely still and listened trying to determine the source of the sound. There was something strangely familiar about the sound that he heard, but he couldn't quite place it. It was so faint, but yet it made Dean feel calm. He slowly began moving toward the noise as if being drawn to it. He knew the next room was where the sound was emitting, and so he kept moving in that direction. As he began to move into the kitchen, he realized that what he heard was a humming of a tune that he had heard, but not for a very long time. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, as he saw a woman standing at the stove. It was at that exact moment that she looked at him, flashed him a beautiful smile, and said, "Good Morning, Sweetheart"!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean stammered out a "Good, uh, Good Morning?" He studied the person standing in front of him at the kitchen stove. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a neat high pony tail, and he noticed that she was wearing a beautiful shade of make-up. It was not overdone, but just gave her a natural glow and beauty. She was wearing a lovely green dress that accented her petite waist, and she had decorated it with a simple strand of pearls. She seemed vaguely familiar, but Dean could not recall exactly where he had seen her before. She walked away from the eggs that she was cooking and came toward Dean. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug, and then looked up at him and waited for him to plant a kiss on her lips. It took him a moment to comprehend what she was waiting for, but when he did, he quickly leaned down and gave her a quick kiss- on the cheek.

She looked a little startled at his abruptness, but she sweetly said, "Sweetheart, go ahead and sit down at the table. Your paper is there for you to read, and breakfast will be ready in just a couple of minutes. Would you like a cup of coffee while you read your paper?"

"Uh, Yeah. Yeah, that would be great."

Dean walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. He quickly picked up the paper, and scanned the headlines to see if he could possibly spot what was causing all of this. First of all, he noticed the date, and was glad to see that it was exactly what he thought it was. He kept perusing the headlines, but he did not see anything that looked like his kind of thing. There were no strange murders, weird abductions, or people who died due to self-combustion. In fact the most interesting event in today's paper was an ad for a missing cocker spaniel; it seemed as if nothing newsworthy had taken place in the last 24 hours. That in itself was a bit strange, but Dean guessed that he should be thankful that all was quiet; that would allow him to concentrate on figuring out what was going on here in this house.

Dean tried desperately to remember Sam's phone number so that he could give him a call. He knew that Sam would get on the lore immediately, and would probably have an answer to this occurrence in less than an hour. However, the phone number seemed to be just out of reach of Dean's memory. He decided that the best thing that he could do was just ask about his cell phone, but what was this woman's name? Not knowing what else to do, Dean cleared his throat, and began, "Uh, Ma'am, do you happen to know where my cell phone might be?" She turned around and a big smile came upon her face. "Ma'am? Kind of formal isn't it? You would think you had forgotten my name, or are you just being flirtatious this morning? Well, it's working!" she coyly replied. "But as to your question, No, I don't know what you did with your cell phone. Have you looked on the dresser or in your pants' pockets?"

Dean nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I didn't see it. It's okay. I just thought I would ask you. Thanks anyway."

She walked over to the door and called up the stairs, "Boys, It's time for breakfast."

Dean gasped. Boys? He had looked in every room upstairs, and he had not seen any boys. But sure enough, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and then walking one behind the other, were two young boys. Dean figured that by their looks they were probably about eight years old, however, it was obvious that the one in front was slightly older than the other one. He heard them each say "Good morning, Mom" and watched them each give her a hug. He also watched as she kissed each boy on the top of his head and returned their "Good mornings". The two boys walked quickly to the table and each stood quietly behind his chair. Without sitting down, they both looked at Dean and said, "Good Morning, Dad."

Dad? Dad who? Dean was stunned.

It was him; he was Dad. The boys were looking at him. He quickly recovered from his shock, and said, "Good Morning, Boys."

Then the woman began to speak again, "Ok, David and Daniel, we are ready."

Dean watched in amazement as both boys walked behind their mother's chair, pulled out the chair, and allowed their mother to sit down before they helped push in her chair. Then they both walked over to the kitchen stove and began bringing the bowls and plates of food over to the table. Dean could not believe his eyes as the boys laid out bowls of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, and pancakes. There were also bowls of fresh butter, jellies and jams. This was a breakfast spread unlike anything that Dean had ever sat down to, but he would definitely not complain. When the boys had finished delivering the food to the table, they went and stood behind their chairs until their mother looked at them and said, "Thank you, boys. You may be seated." The boys quietly scooted back their chairs and sat down. They immediately bowed their head, closed their eyes, and folded their hands, obviously waiting for grace to be said. Dean glanced up and noticed that the woman was also sitting with her head bowed waiting for the prayers to be said. Dean started to do the same thing; when it all of sudden dawned upon him that they were waiting for Dad to say grace, and he further realized that he was dad. Dean Winchester was all of a sudden Dad Winchester. He gulped deeply and stumbled through some prayer that he had heard people say on television. He really couldn't even remember what he said, but it was something like, "May we be thankful for this food, Amen." Dean realized that watching all of those episodes of Blue Bloods had come in handy. Tom Selleck said good prayers.

Dean knew that he had to gather some information about this family. He decided the best thing that he could do was use the exact same skills that he used when on a hunt, and so he began with the boys. "Daniel? He questioned. The oldest boy quickly looked up and said, "Yes, Sir?"

Dean could not believe the manners of these children. He had never witnessed this kind of behavior out of other boys. He knew that his father had been strict and demanded absolute obedience and respect, but he had never bothered with the truest sense of mannerly conduct. Dean now knew that Daniel was the oldest and that left David as the youngest. Now, he just needed to figure out a way to find out the woman's name. He realized that Daniel was still waiting for Dean to ask him a question, and so he asked, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh, Yes, Sir. Very well. Thank you for asking."

"And David? How about you?"

"Yes, Sir. I slept fine. Thank you."

Dean thought to himself, "Let's see if I can get these boys to tell me their mom's name." So he began, "Daniel, do you think that this beautiful lady over here slept well? Let's see….Did Donna sleep well?"

"Dad, you know her name is not Donna". Daniel kind of grinned and David let out a slight snicker.

"Well, how about Courtney?" Dean asked. Then he grinned great big to keep them believing that he was teasing with them.

"No, Dad!" they both proclaimed now showing signs of the giggles.

"Beth? Sandy? Carol? Jennifer?" Each time Dean suggested a new name, the boys became more hysterical. Finally, Dean said with his most comical look, "Well, what is her name?"

"Dad! You know her name is Kayla. Kayla Anne Winchester!" both boys answered together. "Daddy, you can be so funny!"

Dean replied, "Yes, Daddy can be funny, but it is time to settle down now and eat this delicious breakfast that your mom has cooked for us."

"Yes, Sir," both boys answered.

It had worked. Dean now knew that this was supposedly his family—Dean, Kayla, Daniel, and David Winchester. Dean thought to himself, "Well, I'll see what else I can learn after this magnificent breakfast." This wasn't going to be all bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the likes and reviews for the last two chapters. I am sorry it has taken so long to continue, but I am having difficulty with this story. I know where I want to go, but I'm not sure how to get there. Is there anything you would like to see? Let me know, and I will see if I can add it to the story. No Slash.

Chapter 3

Dean leaned back in the chair and let out a huge sigh. He was completely stuffed. He had eaten that delicious breakfast until he could not eat another bite. It was obvious that his "wife" was a tremendous cook, and for that he was very grateful. If there was anything that Dean enjoyed, it was a well-prepared meal. He looked over at the woman across the table from him and said, "Kayla, you definitely out did yourself this morning! That was the most delicious meal that I have ever eaten!"

"Why Dean, thank you. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. It makes me so happy to please you," Kayla replied. "Boys, please clear your father's plate, and then you can go get ready for school."

"Yes, Ma'am," they replied in unison as they rose from their chairs. They quietly took Dean's plate and silverware to the sink, and then exited the room.

Dean was now faced with making conversation with Kayla. This was going to be difficult, but he knew he needed to gather as much information about this family as he could, without arousing suspicion. He began cautiously, "So, Kayla, what do you have planned for today?"

"Why, Dean!" Kayla replied, "You know my Tuesday schedule. First of all, I will help the boys with their schooling, and of course, it is laundry day. Then, I always sweep and scrub the floors, and by the time I finish that it will be time to prepare dinner."

By the time she finished the list of chores, Dean was sitting in astonishment. Kayla was a domestic engineer; a woman with a daily schedule that she obviously never wavered from completing. He began to realize the reason that this house looked so pristine; Kayla was a perfectionist with OCD who tended to every area of her life with complete attention to the minutest detail. This was so foreign to Dean, who grew up with a father and brother. Little attention was given to housework, meals, or laundry for that matter. John Winchester had been a stickler for weapon cleaning and training, physical preparation, and obedience and respect, but everything else pretty much fell through the cracks.

Dean began to wonder about his role in this family; other than being Dad. So he began, "Well, I guess I better get ready for work. I'm sure that it will be a busy day."

Kayla brightly answered, "I'm sure that you will handle it all perfectly. You are such a great provider for us! Go on into your study and begin your correspondence. I will bring you a big glass of iced tea and some of these homemade chocolate chip cookies in a little while." With that she came over and gave Dean a tight hug around the neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you so much, Dean Winchester!"

Dean stammered, "Uh, Yea. Me too…I mean…Love you too." He rose from the table and began to move toward the office that he had noticed earlier on his inspection of the house. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do when he got there, but at least he would have time to think and maybe figure out what was going on. For now, the one thing that he was realizing was that no one ever seemed to leave this house.


End file.
